Spectacular Summer WAR of the fangirls
by WaftVixen
Summary: A day at Hollow's Bastion Beach where the KH gang went for a summer vacation party, turns into a funny disaster for the guys when all the fangirls came chasing them. And it's a war between the KH girls and the franticly fangirls over the KH guys.
1. Summer Discussion

**_Author's_ _Personnel Note: _**_ Welcome!! ... (I'm not good in ice-breakings) "_

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is not mine and so does the KH characters. Most of this fic contents, are possession of Tetsuya Nomura, Disney Co. and SQUARE ENIX. But overall of the story, was created from me, myself and I. Lucky for them, they got rich for creating it, and unlucky for me, I got trillionz of electric and internet bills to be paid for being a fan of it! ;P

**BLOOPERS**_:-_

**Riku: **Hey, what happened to the _last_ blooper?

**Sora:** I guess it doesn't _last_ _long_…

**Waft**: Yeah, _last _time I made was a big mistake…

**Kairi:** Awwwh... Don't feel bad! But at _long_ _last_, we get to read a new and better writings!

**Waft:** Thanks, but I'm out of ideas. So _last_ but not least, let's read the fic.

**Narrator:** What's up with the_ 'lassies' already_?? O.o"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Summer discussions.**

Back on Destiny Isle, three best friends were having a discussion for their school break summer trip. There they sat under the paopu tree talking about tomorrow's activity schedule.

"Well, what's the plan? How are we gonna spend our summer vacation?" said a red hair girl. It was Kairi, trying to start the conversation.

There was a silent, but then the cinnamon spiky hair boy, with blue eyes named Sora started to speak.

"What if we go for a trip to the beach? It would be great to soak ourselves in the cool sea in this hot summer!"

"Hmm... That's a good idea Sora. Maybe we can follow your idea after all! Okay, I'll agree... What about you Kairi?" the white silver hair boy answered back. No doubt, it was Riku.

"Same goes with me! But how are we gonna get there?"

"Why with the gummi ship of course! I'm gonna ask Donald and Goofy to join. If you guys don't mind..." answered Sora with a smile.

"I'm cool. I think we should invite all of our Kingdom Hearts gang to come too... Be sure to tag along the girls Kairi," said Riku with a grin.

"The more the merrier! I'll give them the call later tonight. I think bringing out the boys also would be fun!" she answered.

"Yeah! And we can rent my dad's bike to go riding along the beach! It'll be great! I'll ask my dad to give out discounts for you guys!" said Sora thrilled.

"Oh yes! Your dad rent's bike to tourist huh? That's great! I would really like to ride one!"

"Well then, that settles! Let's move out to the beach tomorrow. We better get home early for today. Lots of phone calls need to be done!" said Riku.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow then! Be sure to call all of them Riku, Kairi! Don't forget!"

The three of them row their boat back to the island and marched home…

That night, Riku invited Sephiroth, Cloud, Leon and Cid through the tele-portal to connect with the underworld and outside world web… In the meantime, Sora pays a visit to Tidus and Wakka's house and asked them to join the fun. And then he called out Goofy and Donald about the plan, and they agreed! Meanwhile Kairi uses her long distance chatphone and called out Selphie, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith and a few others to come along… The night was busy for everyone.

**The next day...**

Riku and Kairi were all set at Destiny's Island. Riku brought his sunglasses, sunscreen, swimming trunks along, while Kairi brought her cute-sexy looking bikini with a towel and also a few girlie stuffs for make-ups. There they waited for Sora to show up. After a while, a gummi ship landed to the island ground. This gummi ship looks different, as it is larger, spacious and even funkier! Then two shadows appeared out from the entering of the ship. It was Donald, and Goofy is following from the back.

"They've arrived!" they both cried.

"Hello! Kairi, Riku! It's been a while isn't it? Is everyone here? Let's get going then!" said Donald happily.

"Welcome to our Island Donald, Goofy. This is Destiny Island. Here, have some flowers! Kairi made it for you," said Riku.

"Thank you!" Donald and Goofy answered.

"Nice flower necklace! I like it! Ah-yuk!"

"Sweet smells too! Thanks Kairi!"

"Don't mention it. It's a tradition to welcome newcomers and visitors. Especially from a different world!" Kairi smiled. "Well, an exquisite new ship you guys have here too!"

"Thank you! We thought we could make better use of this new gummi!" said Donald.

"Whoa! Is it me, or did the gummi ship looks ostentatious? It's damn big!" said Riku astonished.

"A superior ship is for heaps of passengers and their loads of course! Ah–yuk!" said Goofy.

"Amazingly cool! You two are the best!" Kairi nods.

Then they heard two boys calling them out and a girl running at the back, trying to catch the jog with them.

"Hey you guys! Wait up!" said a tanned boy who has the looks like Sora. It was Tidus scampering towards them as he reach the island shore.

"Yeah, wait for us man!" said an older boy holding a ball on his right hand, talking in an islander accent. That would definitely be Wakka who came with him.

Next to both of them is a girl. It was Selphie who came with them too. She waved witlessly to all of them at Destiny Island with a big smile. "We're here!"

The four wave back welcome at the three. There they started to talk about the vacation excitedly.

"Thank you for giving us a lift to the beach, Donald and Goofy! It's a good thing you use a greater gummi ship!"

"Aww, it was nothing Kairi. Sora called that you guys wanted a shot riding it, so I thought we can use the gigantic gummi ship with King Mickey's permission!" said Donald blushing.

"Well, the bigger, the better!" added Riku.

"Yeah, glad King Mickey let us use it! He looks really happy these days. Ah-yuk! But unfortunately, he couldn't come..." said Goofy.

"What? But what's wrong?"

"Well, King Mickey had plenty of works to do after his long disappearance in searching for Sora as the keyblade master... So, there were so many requests from his town's people that he had to handle after his comeback to the castle... That's why... Luckily, he let us join you at the beach. He said that we deserve a holiday after defending and guarding Sora..." explained Donald.

"I see… Well, it would be a lil' less fun without him," said Riku. "But we understand his circumstances…"

"We appreciate your awareness Riku. Ah-yuck! King Mickey would really be glad to hear that!"

"Why, you guys had such a lot of fun going to many worlds all this time huh, man? And saving the world... I wish I could have come too," said Wakka showing his covet.

"Me three. Yeah, I'm SO jealous with you guys... Always with an adventure!" said Tidus.

"Include me in! I really like to do some quest and action fighting! It would be really fun to meet all the heroes in the other worlds too! Ooohh... It will be SOO romantic!!" said Selphie with glittering eyes.

"Maybe you can come with us in the next mission with Sora, if King Mickey approves..."

"Really?! Thanks Donald man!" Wakka merrily thanked.

"Yeah! It'll sure be great!"

"Well, what about me??"

"Of course you will be a must too, Selphie! It'll be nice to have an extra hand of heroine in the mission! Ah-huh-huh-huh-yuk-uh!" said Goofy cheering up Selphie.

"Yeay! Finally! A voyage!!" said Selphie all keyed up.

After a while, they started to feel that there was something missing.

"Hey, speaking of which… Where's Sora?" said Kairi anxiously.

"Yeah! We're really late, man!"

"And were gonna miss the fun if they started without us at the beach!" said Tidus.

"I wonder what happened??" asked Selphie.

"Hmph. That slowcoach snail named Sora is always behind schedule! (sigh) I'll go look for him..." said Riku and he starts to walk towards the boat.

As Riku was about to scull his boat to the sea, Sora appears at the sea, shouting and waving to them while rowing his boat to Destiny Island. Riku gets off from the boat and waited with the gang instead. Sora paddles and paddles as quickly as possible to reach to the shore.

"Hi guys! I'm here! Hey, Donald and Goofy too!" said Sora huffing and puffing, feeling exhausted.

"Hi Sora! Awwh, we miss you!" said Donald.

"Awwh, I miss you guys too! Bear hug time!" said Sora hugging both of them jumping with joy.

"Ah-yuck! Oh, helo Sora! Ready for the party at the beach?"

"I'm ready as I am, now!"

"Ahem. Right," scoffs Tidus.

"Oh, hye you guys!"

"You're late, Sora! What is your reason for doing so?" said Kairi.

"Awwh! I'm sorry Kairi and you guys! My alarm is broken. And I woke up and find out that I'm already late! (shrugs) Then there's this hole in my boat, and I had to borrow my dad's boat to get here. This boat is heavier than mine, and it's harder to paddle fast! That's why I'm delayed... I hope you can forgive me… Please?"

"Oh, how dramatic… Great story Sora," uttered Riku as he claps boredly.

"I'm telling you! It's true!"

"Okay, okay. Since it was your idea to have this vacation anyway, we'll forgive you Sora. As somehow you made it to be here," said Kairi.

"Oh, **thank you!** Thank you so much Kairi!!"

"Yeah but as punishment, you have to carry all of our luggage," said Riku teasing Sora with a smirk on his face.

Everyone threw their bags to Sora and rush towards the gummi ship, leaving Sora behind. Sora drowns in the mound of their belongings.

"Hey, that's not fair! They're heavy!! Plus, I already gave you a discount for renting my dad's bike! I'm the one who planned the spree at first!! Can't you be reasonable to me??" said Sora as he pokes his head out of the pile of bags, angrily and pouts.

Everyone laughed and went back to Sora, helping him by taking their bags. As they went into the gummi ship, they were amazed by the space they get as they boarded the ship. It WAS a very large ship and they all gazed in awe. Sora couldn't help himself running around the extent space gleefully. And so does the others except for Riku who thinks that it's too childish for his ego.

Meanwhile at the beach, Sephiroth came by a jet, Cloud, Aerith and Tifa came with a sports car and Yuffie came by foot as she is known as the great swift ninja. While Leon and Cid came by with the express train. There they waited for Sora and his gang to come.

End of chapter 1 

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Narrator**: _What will happen in the next episode of** Spectacular Summer WAR of the fangirls**? Will Sora and his gang arrive to the beach in time? Or will their friends at the beach start the party before they would arrive? Tune in next fic in the title of** An uncanny opening!**_

**Author's note**: Okay, I made a few changes………. Well… actually a lot. I've been reading my stories back, and they all sounded odd with many grammatical mistakes. Aha! I've deleted the stupid bloopers as well, that I made before. XD I shouldn't have put it at the first place. What a shame! " So I promise you, this one a better essay and I'm sure you'll be satisfied with it. Thanks for reading and I do hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't ask for much, but a review from you guys and gurls would definitely be appreciated. Again, much gratitude from me to all reviewers, readers and supporters! 


	2. A Starting Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts as my marriage to the game is off, coz Tetsuya Nomura snatches my husband away… Waah! ---- But I do own this fic and I'm glad.. So the hell with him and let's go on with my fic! Yeah almost forgot, it also belongs to Disney's and SQUARE ENIX. (rolleyes) Let's get started then!

**Author's note**: Sorry about the long spoilers in chapter 1.. It was suppose to be part of the disclaimer too.. Anyway, here's chapter 2.. And the spoilers were much more shorter.. So.. Have fun!

**BLOOPERS**_:-_

**Tidus**: I'm sorry to hear about your marriage..

**Waft**: Oh, I don't really mind..

**Wakka**: Yah, man.. I know you can find a better guy.. like moa? Heh heh..

**Waft**: (sweatdrops..) Thanks for the comfort.. But I do already have a guy..

**Wakka**: Awh.. Shucks.. I'm too late again..

**Selphie**: You can always try again when Waft loses her bf.. (giggle)

**Waft**: WTF! No way I'm gonna lose him! He's my presssshhh….shioussssssss….

**Riku**: Ooohh…. Who's the unlucky person?

**Waft**: Hey! He's my for REAL boyfriend you **idi-goat**! The marriage with that KH DVD Game was just a fake..

**Sora**: What? A fake! O.O

**Waft**: Yup! Actually more like a joke. And I tell you why later..

**Sora**: Aww.. man.. I really wanted to know.. (Kicks a pebble..)

**Kairi**: Alright, alright.. Enough with the chit-chats.. Let's go on with the fic now shall we?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: A Starting Day 

The journey to Hollow Bastion Beach a.k.a. HB Beach is quite far, and so Sora and the gang were almost barely excited to go there anymore.. Donald who saw their tiring face got an idea that would totally enthuse them to go there.. Then he went to them, trusting Goofy to pilot the gummi ship alone.

"What's with the gloomy face everyone?" asked Donald to them.

"Huh.. Nothing Donald.. It's just that it feels like it takes forever to be there.." sighed Sora deeply.

"Yeah.." everyone agrees..

"Even I am getting all moody to have a vacation.. I'm not use to wait too long.." said Riku with a bored face.

"Why do we have to go to the HB Beach instead of Destiny Island's Beach in the first place again Sora? It was very far!" asked Kairi in a lil' angry tone.

"Well, it may took a while to get there as it was a long journey, but it's FAR more better because it has better view there.." answered Sora gently to soften Kairi's angry feeling.

"Ohh.. I remember now! Okay Sora.. Remind me to strangle you when we get there.." said Riku very furious and madly but still in a cool tone.

"Un-n-n.. Nehh…(sweatdrop) Rr.. rr.. relax Riku... We'll get there soon…" answered Sora with an afraid looking smile.

"Yeah, in your dreams.." said Riku in the same tone.

"Oh my! Why don't you say so you were bored?" asked Donald to them.

"Isn't it TOO obvious Donald?" said Riku, again, in the exact tone but much more louder showing that he's really pissed off.

"Cool down Riku.. We have lots of appliance here. They were fun to explore! Wanna take a look?" said Donald cheering them up.

Everyone started to hold their heads up hearing what had Donald said. They all now started to feel contented again and keen to see the equipments that Donald wanted to show them.

" Come on! Come over here!" said Donald calling them to follow him.

Everyone followed as Donald leads the way.

"Ta-daa! See this wall?" said Donald to them.

Everyone look at the wall and scratch their un itchy heads, wondering..

"Yeah…. It's a blank wall…" said Sora puzzled.

"And there is nothing interesting to look at…" said Riku feeling annoyed.

"Look again Riku.." said Donald exigently to Riku.

"So.. what's really with it Donald?" ask Kairi peculiarly.

"Now look carefully all of you.." said Donald with a very intriguing smile.

Donald taps his hands on the wall twice and it suddenly triggered something and make lots of **booga-booga-booga-schwingg! **noise. Then it came to a pause and everyone is still staring at the blank wall with eyes wide-open...

"Huh? Nothing happened…" said Sora oddly.

"Arggh! Noo! Dat's the third time this wall stuck! (grumbles) Darn.. darn… Stupid .. Wall!" Donald shouted in anger as he kicks the wall with his ducky feet.

"Stuck?" said Kairi with a questioning face.

"Hmph.. Well.. There goes the fun.. What a spoiler wall.." said Riku with narrow eyes looking at Donald who is still kicking the wall madly.

Then suddenly Donald warns them as he heard some kind of sound like a crack..

"Get back everyone!"

Everyone was dwelled by Donald's order, but then they quickly rush aside.. **BOOM!** Then suddenly the wall falls down to the floor, showing them a room filled with fun stuff! Dust were everywhere on the floor. Everyone that was standing near the wall was pushed away by the wind that came out when it collapsed.

"Ah-ha! I knew it needed some jilt with my powerful foot kicks! Behold!" said Donald to them.

Riku then started to dust himself as he tries to get up. Everyone does the same too. And some of them cough out the dust that they had inhaled into their lungs.

"Koff.. Koff.. How many centuries since you use this room Donald man? The dusts were thick! Koff.." said Wakka and still coughing.

"Last year.." said Donald with no expression on his face.

"Huh.. No wonder it's all dusty.." said Tidus raising an eyebrow.

"Oh.. Anyway… The room has lots of items and paraphernalia's such as stereo room boom box, a television with an extra-channel from other worlds that we travel, a pool, a king size soft air and water beds with claw and razor proof with also massaging bots, a carefree place to play all kinds of sports, a small imitation flower park that you can sit and have picnics, a playstation with the latest and newest game, a computer internet café which also serves coffee automatically, a small zoo of hologram animals, a food and drinks vending machine and also with the biggest and cleanest toilet in any gummi ship!" explain Donald to them.

"Wow.. You're better than any TV advertiser Donald.." said Riku scornfully..

The fully equipped room amazed them and quickly they run into it for a lifetime fun.

"Whoa! This is far more better than any circus park or any vacation place!" said Sora playing the playstation game.

"Yeah! And I can see a good view from the bed to the flower park while I had a good massage!" said Kairi lying down on the air bed, while Selphie sitting next to her on the king size water bed with a hologram tiger cub playing beside her.

"Just look at this cute animals! Aww! I shall call you Stripes!" said Selphie playing the hologram tiger cub with a hologram ball remote.

"The place is really cool man! I can play ball in the carefree room all day!" said Wakka playing with an even bigger ball than he has, from the room.

"This would totally be the best place to hang out!" said Tidus while using the Internet and listening to some rock song from the boom box while being served a coffee cappuccino from some robot.

Then there were sounds of toilet flushing..

"Yup! The toilet is big and VERY clean! Not to mention, sweet-scented too!" said Riku while pulling his zipper up.

"O,O! AaaRghhh!" shouted the two girls like crazy.

"What's wrong!" asked Sora to both of them after startled by their scream.

"**RIKU**! You should zip your pants in the toilet!" screamed Kairi covering her eyes.

"Oops.. Sorry! Didn't mean to show you my manhood!" said Riku with a sneer smile.

"Poooh! How embarrassing!" shouted Selphie out loud. The both of them were blushing and digging their faces under the pillow.

All the boys laugh except for Sora who also thinks that is not a funny matter. But after come to think about it, he laughed too..

"Awwh.. Come on girls..You don't really see anything.. Besides, I'm wearing boxers silly.." Riku said with a bigger grin.

"Oooff! You're SO bad Riku! Hmph!" said both of the girls as they turn their red tomato faces away.

Again, they all laugh.. As they continue exploring the room and using the stuffs, Goofy came to join them.

"Oh, hi you guys! Ah- yuk!" said Goofy.

All of them said 'hi' back to Goofy. Then they started to make conversations again.

"Hey Donald, you should always use this gummi ship in the next mission! It's far more better than the old gummi ship.." said Sora while playing some air-force shooting game.

"Well.. Sorry to say, but King Mickey only allows us to use this gummi ship only once in a lifetime. I sure do hope we could use it more often.. But alas.. It's King Mickey's order.." says Donald as he shrugs.

"What? Are you kidding?" said Riku quite astonished.

"It's true.. We can't do anything to disagree with him.. Unless he himself let us use it again.." said Goofy quite unhappy.

Everyone sighed. They were kinda disappointed too. But maybe the King has his own reasons..

"Heey…" said Sora suddenly.

"What is it Sora?" ask Kairi.

"Something's not right.." said Sora again.

"What?" ask Wakka impatiently.

"Goofy is here… and…. why do I get the feeling that I'm leaning to the left?" said Sora wondering.

Sora which is sitting on the ground, crossing his legs and putting his arms on his hips with one hand holding his chin, slowly slides to the left side of the ship while thinking the problem.

"Hrmm.. I wonder.." said Sora deep down thinking and still sliding without him noticing the problem that is occurring to himself and the ship. The words echoed as he slides away.

Everybody screams, except for Sora..

"GOOFY! WHO'S PILOTING THE SHIP?"

"Ah-huh-huh-huh-yuk! I am!" said Goofy with ease.

"KWACK!" shouted Donald with fear.

"Then what are YOU doing here?" scream all of them again.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to make it autopilot mode (APM)! Ah-yuk-uh! Sorry!" said Goofy still smiling and running to the controller device to change manual pilot mode (MPM) to APM.

"Everyone! To the right!" shouted Wakka.

And they all run to the right. Then came Sora sliding down to the right, still thinking, with his left hand on his head.

"Hurmm.. Who is it then?" said Sora while scratching his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! To the left! To the left!" now cried Riku.

The ships started to get lower to the right and so all of them run to the left again to balance the ship following Riku's orders. Sora again, slides to the left, and now with his arms crossed and tapping his index finger to his arm. He is still unnoticed about what is happening.

"Still.. wasn't it Donald….? Nah… Couldn't be.." said Sora to himself shooking his head.

"WARNING! SHIP IS UNBALANCED! WARNING! ALTITUDE IS OUT OF RANGE WARNING!" speaks the computer out loud.

"AHHH! Everyone! Back to the middle!" yelled Donald.

And so does everyone. Sora slides back to the middle and Tidus snatch him by his shirt.

"SORA! You're still figuring who's piloting the ship? Don't you see were in the middle of CHAOS here?" said Tidus trying to snap Sora from his thoughts

Everyone stares at Sora. Sora started to realize after a while.

"Is this a good time to panic?" asked Sora nervously to all of them.

"Yess.." they all replied chorally.

"Then… WERE GONNA CRASH!" Sora shouted immediately.

Everyone shrieked like mad..

_Meanwhile.._

At the HB Beach, all the other KH gang that was there were totally uneasy. They had been waiting for about two hours, and still there's no sign of Riku, Sora and the others as well.

"Arghh! I'm gonna choke that Riku, Sora and the others when they ever get here!" said Sephiroth madly.

Cloud just gave a cold look at him while Tifa and Aerith sits beside him having tête-à-tête (girl talks..). Yuffie is getting bored too.

"It would be a pleasure for me to help you out Sephiroth.." said Cid who is also very fuming.

"Uhh.. Come on… Were adults.. We don't act like kids do we? How about we started the party on our own? I've got some bacon and meats here for barbeque," said Leon to calm them down.

"Well.. If you say so then.. Let's do it!" said sensible Cid.

"Hmph! I have no mood. I'm going for dip.." said Sephy as he walks away.

End of chapter 2

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Narrator**: Will Goofy ever change the ship to autopilot mode? Will Sora and the gang be saved from the crashed? Will Sephy be able to choke them when they get there anyway?_

_Tune in next fic on **The End or The Beginning?**_

**Author: **Guess that's all for now.. I didn't really expect to update this fic so soon.. But whatever it is, thank you for reading! And DO please review! And as a gratitude, I give you all reviewers a rubber ducky! Okay, c ya!

**P/S: **Again, thank you to my lil' sis Jinxmint in her co-operation and supports as my Beta reader! Thanks a bunch sis! XD


	3. The End or The Beginning?

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts as it belongs to the game company that is SQUARE ENIX and the Disney Corporation. Yeah, and also that damn wacko designer Tetsuya Nomura.

**At Tetsu's Working Desk**: Haa.. Chiooh! (_sniffs_..) XO! Now who's been saying my name O.o?

_Back at my fic.._

**BLOOPERS**_:-_

**Sora**: So Waft, tell us…is it really was a fake wedding and, why? O.o

**Waft**: Of course it was! Are you nuts? I can't marry a 'thing'!

**Sora**: Why not?

**Waft**: Because 'he's' not ALIVE…

**Riku**: But how you know that it's a HE?

**Waft**: That… I don't know… The priest told that he's my husband to be. So.. I guess it..

**Kairi**: But I did hear 'him' speaking about your wedding dress that day?

**Waft**: Oh, that future husband of mine? That was actually my bf talking to me.. ;p

**All**: (sweatdrop..)

**Kairi**: (waving hands up and down) Okay.. Okay.. on with the fic..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**: **The End or The Beginning?**

The gummi ship was shaking really hard and everything is a mess. Inside the ship, the room gets all wreck because all of the things tumble up and down and jumble to all over the place. Everyone was running here and there trying to find a safer place to shroud and veil, but it seems that they can't even stay put. They scream, shout, cry and run all over the room as the paranoia incident went on.

"**GOOFY! HURRY UP!**" quacked Donald like nuts.

There was no answer from Goofy still. He was too busy working on something.

"WERE DOOMED!" cried Tidus holding tight to some pole.

"I SHOULD HAVE STAYED BACK HOME IF I KNOW MY LIFE IS GONNA END LIKE THIS MANN!" shouted Wakka with all his might.

"Oh My GOD! What will happen to us?" screamed Kairi as she closes her eyes. Tears runs from them like blue sapphire drops.

Selphie on the other hand was crying and sobbing too, but no one heard her, as her voice was very faint and sank from the shaking ship noise.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" said Sora horrendously while slapping his hands to his pale sweaty cheeks as he rolls to the front deck of the ship.

Funny, that some kind of hero like him would say that, and couldn't do anything tosave **even** himself.

"Don't worry! I'm sure we'll get out of here, one way or another!" cried Riku loudly to calm them down.

Donald, on the contrary, was searching for the emergency button to call for back up help, but failed to spot it. It was actually situated right next to the exit door. He was busy looking for it at the back of the room.

"FUNCTION SEIZING! WARNING! FUNCTION SEIZING!" cautions the computer.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! I'M **NOT** LISTENING!" uttered Riku out loud while covering his ears. He started to sing some kind of Na-na-na song trying to make himself unruffled. Looks like he is the one who needs to serene.

Everyone blink and gawk to Riku for a moment when they saw Riku's weird attitude in that kind of scenario.

"_Sheesh! Even I don't do that.._" thought Sora in his head. Sora didn't realize the wall that he was about to hit. But once he saw the wall, he didn't have the time to dodge it.

"OH NYOO! OoO!" shouted Sora fearfully.

**BOMMPP! **He hit the wall hard and fainted. XX

"ALERT! FUEL TANK IS EMPTY! ALERT! PREPARE FOR CRASH DOWN!" said the computer again.

They were all scared to death. It seems it's gonna be a long death as the ship gets worst and worst. The emergency red lights were on, and the alert system was heard. Everybody screamed.

"**AARRRGGHHHHHH!**" O.O

Meanwhile at the HB beach..

_(Hawaiian song was heard..)_

Sephiroth who has change to his sexy swimming shorts and with his body showing his muscles has done swimming at the sea. He strolls back to the shore and rested under the sand to get some of his skin tanned.

"Aaahh.. This is the life.." says Sephy to himself with a happy smile. He really hopes that a woman would come and massage him too. He grins as the thought flows to his head.

He sits there, with the sun burning him, and wearing sunglasses to avoid the sunshine rendering to his pupils. The wind blows his silvery hair to the fourth and he sways them back by shaking his head a lil' to the right. He rests his eyes while hearing the Hawaiian song coming out of nowhere. The sound of the waves from the ocean smashing to the shore with seagulls flying up ahead, searching for food, soothes his ears. It was really amazing.

"This is just wonderful.. No frustrations at all.." again, Sephy speaks to himself with a smile.

_(Still the Hawaiian song keeps on playing..)_

As he was about to daydreaming, he saw two shadows from far wearing hula skirts dancing with the Hawaiian song coming towards him.

"Wow.. This is just getting better and better! Maybe they'll come and dance in front of me and give me a massage." said Sephy again.

He waited for the hula skirt girls to come nearer and decided to call them if they were so near to him. And so does the girls.

"Hey girls! (whistles) Feewit! Come over here!" called Sephy to them.

The 'girls' giggled and came to him.

"Hey, look who's happy.." sneered Cid as he gave a sudden hit at Leon's arm.

"Thh - hee.. What about we grant his wish? I don't think he sees very well with that black sunglasses…" snickered Leon.

"Let's do it and see what happens.. Hah!" said Cid about to laugh.

They went nearer to Sephy and dance the Hula dance in front of him.

"Hi ladies.. Care one of you to rub me? said Sephy with seducing voice.

"Phbtt!" chuckled Leon as he went to Sephy's back and gave him a massage.

"Ooohh.. sweaty and soft hands.. Even though kinda big.." said Sephy to Leon, thinking that he was some women.

Cid snort a lil' when he heard that. Leon on the other hand was kinda feeling offended. But he knows that Sephy didn't realize and so he just gives him a harder massage to Sephiroth.

"Ohh.. You're a good dancer too gurl.. Even though your body is big, but your buttocks were big enough to make me pleased." said Sephy gaily to Cid.

Now Leon gets to snort as Cid scoffs. Cid feels affronted too, but he just smirked. He dances even faster for Sephy to enjoy.

Then Sephy found out that something was strange. The girl in front of him is dancing too fast and it doesn't fit the song at all, while the massage girl is giving him an even uncouth chafe. He's getting uneasy with all of that.

"Whoa, slow down girl. Are you trying to entertain me, or are you riding a horse? Your dance is starting to mess up! That won't delight me anymore.. Do it slowly darling.." says Sephy looking at Cid's approximately dance.

Then Leon's stroke is getting inferior. It almost going to break Sephy's bone.

"Ooww! Are you in such a hurry? Don't massage me like that cutest. My desire for your massage is still needed. Please do them tenderly. My skin is quite sensitive these days.. " said Sephy now looking at Leon. He really can't see his face with those sunglasses to different between Leon a guy, with a woman.

Cid and Leon were so ticklish with Sephy's words, they almost burst out a laugh. But they try not too ruined the bombshell.

"Maybe you sweeties need some kiss.. Wanna do that?" said Sephy.

This is **waaay **toofar, so they decided to give Sephy the surprise.

"Sure.." said Leon in a girly voice and smiling, giving a signal to Cid.

"Why not.." said Cid too in a woman voice. He chortles so much, he feels like falling down to the ground.

Then Leon started to take off Sephy's sunglasses, looking straight to his face, and Sephy gets a glimpse from the sunshine, and it blinds his eyes.

"Ouch.. Come to the front gurl so you can block the sun from entering my eyes. I can't really see your face." said Sephy.

"Okay.." still Leon talks in a girls sweet charming voice.

As he does that, he takes off Sephy's sunglasses fully and said…

"Hi sweety.. Wanna kiss?" said Leon in his normal voice while making his mouth in smooching way.

(The Hawaiian song stops abruptly like a stuck radio..)

"WTF! O.O GAAHH!" shouted Sephy and he throws some sand to Leon and flies to the back a few steps with his one wing. Quickly, Leon closes his eyes so the sand won't hurt them as he smile and taunts. Now, Sephy knew that he WAS daydreaming.

Cid laughs his ass off when he saw the incident. And so does Leon, which is already covered with sand.

They laugh and laugh and almost the whole town heard them. Sephy chases them with his long sword like mad, but still they laugh. They ran away with their Hula skirts on, quavering along with their bons.

Now back to the gummi ship…

_Oh, yeah.. They haven't stop screaming their heads off yet. And so.._

"**AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**"

"Okay! I can't stand this anymore! Where the heck has Goofy been to!" shouted Riku.

"I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN TO YOUR GRAVE IF I DIE IN THIS SHIP GOOFY! KWACK! KUACKKK!" quacked Donald, wacky.

"Hye you guys!" said Goofy as he approaches.

"Settle down, Donald! Ah-huh-huh-huh-yuk! I made some drinks to quench your thirst. You guys have been shouting pretty badly! Ah-yuk!" said Goofy suddenly to them.

"GOOFY! HOW CAN YOU BE MAKING COFFEE AT THIS KIND OF SITUATION? OVO!" shouted all of them.

"Ah-yuk! Aww.. It was a false alarm. Gumi here was just playing with you guys.." said Goofy with a smile.

"GUMI?" wondered them all.

"Yeah, Gumi! She's the computer of this gummi ship! King Mickey told me she just love to play pranks with people on board, ah-yuk-uh!" said Goofy.

"SHE?" asked them chorally again.

"Hello! My name is Gumi! Nice to meet all of you! I thought that you guys were bored, so I play a lil' trick to lighten things up!" said Gumi talking in a digital voice. She came to them in a girl (as same as their age) hologram form.

"Now that's no surprise.." said them in chorus. And the next thing is, they all collapse in exhaustion.

"You almost gave us a heart-attack Gumi!" sighed Tidus heavily as he holds his chest.

"Tee-hee-hee! Sorry.. Maybe I overdo it.. I didn't mean it.. I was just tryin' to be fun!" said Gumi smiling.

"Yeah, maybe it will be fun to see if our heads is off to the ground.." said Riku with a very serious mad face and in a cool tone. He was so irritated.

Everyone gasp.. O.O!

"Riku.." said all of them together.

"What? It's true right?" said Riku wrathfully.

There were silence.. Then Donald speak up.

"Hey! Why don't I know about this? Why did King Mickey only told you Goofy?" asked Donald furiously.

"I don't know.. But King Mickey said that I'm good in keeping secrets. Maybe that's why! Ah-yuk!" said Goofy joking to Donald.

Then Donald went mad. He tore his head feathers like a crazy duck. Goofy on the other hand watches all of them blinking.

"Now, now.. Temper, temper.. Donald.." said the hologram girl, Gumi. He changes herself to look just like Daisy.

"QUACK! O.o? Daisy?" asked Donald rather surprise.

"Hee-hee… No silly.. It's me, Gumi. But I can call Daisy for you if you wanna talk to her!" said Gumi with a childish looking smile.

"QUAAAACCCKKK! QUIT FOOLING AROUND!" shouted Donald.

Everone sniggered, even Goofy joins to.

"Oh man… You really shouldn't do that Gumi. I really thought that I was going to die.. (sigh) But since you're a good and cute hologurl, I'll forgive you man.." said Wakka timidly.

"Yeah.. me too.." said Tidus cheery.

"I don't want to.. But since everyone does the same, so I guess, I'll surpass…" said Riku with his usual tone seeing that he is no longer mad.

"Oh Gumi girl.. Don't you ever do that again.." said Kairi.

"Yeah.. Just look at my make-ups.. My tears ruin it all. Now I look like Gothic with this black eyes..." said Selphie showing her the black eyeliner that has ruined her eyes.

"Sorry.. I'll make it up for all of you guys kay? Oh yeah! Talk about calls.. Goofy, there's an up coming call from the King himself.." said Gumi.

"Really? Ring us up then." said Goofy.

Gumi slides down a big screen as King Mickey's picture was shown. It was the King himself that wants to talk to them.

"Hi everyone! Miss me? Ha-hak! Enjoying the flight?" said King Mickey joyfully.

Everyone 'hi' back to him happily. They did really miss him so much. It has been a very long while since the last time they were in-tune.

"Apparently, the flight was jumpy.." said Riku with narrowed eyes, and they all laughed.

"Who's the mouse?" asked Tidus.

"Tidus! That's KING Mickey! You shouldn't say like that! It's rude!" said Kairi scolding Tidus.

"Ooopss! SORRY! I didn't mean to say like that!" said Tidus to the king.

"Awwhh.. Hak-hah! It's okay.. Besides, you don't ever meet me before right? This boy looks like Sora! Are you Sora's twin?" asked the king again.

"Well, no.. I'm just his friends.. As you hear they call me, I'm Tidus.." answered him.

"/ Why do I get the feeling everyone always say that when the first time they meet me/" thought Tidus then.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Tidus! Hah-ha! Speaking of Sora.. Where is he? I don't see him anywhere.. Is he okay?" questioned Mickey some more.

"KROHH.. (Snort!).. Uhh.. Kroohh.." sounded Sora, sleeping after the faint.

"Looks like the person speaks for himself!" said Wakka. Again they all laugh.

"So you've met Gumi huh? She's nice isn't she? But she just **love** to play jokes on people.. Ha-hak!" said Mickey, smiling.

"Yeah.. we do.." said all. Some were smiling, while some with a slender face.

"Okay, I gotta go now! Send my regards to the others and Sora as well kay? I've got lots work to do. Ha-hah.. Sorry I can't join you! But I hope Donald and Goofy will make you comfy enough!" said the king before he bade farewell.

"Yeah it's okay.. We do understand.. Hope to see you again, King Mickey!" said all of them happily and they bade goodbye to the king.

"Well, since we're already late.. All of you head back to your sits and fasten your seatbelts. We're going for hyper-boost instead of warping. Coz warping just make me ill.." said Donald declaring.

And so they all obey Donald's order.

"Ready everyone?" asked Donald.

"READY!" they all answered back.

"Is Sora tuck to his chair too?" asked Kairi.

"Yes, I'm putting him now. Whoa! This kid is quite heavy!" said Riku as he brings him to the chair. Then, he went back to his place.

"Urmm.. Readers as well kay? Stick to your chairs!" said Donald to **you**.

"Ah-yuk-uh! This is gonna be a **blast**!" said Goofy.

"On with it Gumi! SUPEARB!" said Donald.

"Okay, here we go!" said Gumi.

As they were in a very high speed, they felt their heads like being sucked to the back of the chair. They screamed with amusement and their eyes waters, as they continue the trip to Hollow Bastion Beach..

End of chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Narrator**: Looks like it wasn't the end after all for them! It was just a start for their journey!. Since it was just the beginning, what will happen to Cid and Leon? Will Sephiroth be able to whack them? Will they be able to calm Sephy down? What will happen to Sora and the others in the gummi ship? Tune in next fic in.. **Bottoms Up!**_

**Tidus**: So all of this wedding thing was a lie?

**Waft**: Well.. Sort of.. But if I did marry 'him'.. I would have own you guys.. Heh! (evil grin)

**All**: (sweatdrop..)

**Wakka**: Thinking of it just give me the creeps man.. I think I'll pass.. you..

**Waft**: Hey, what do ya mean! OVO!

**Selphie:** Settle down guys! Readers watching you.. Anyway, please review everyone! And to thank a thousand times to all of the reviewers, we offer you a rubber ducky for you to play in the bathtub and at the beach! Have fun! (Throws thousands of rubber duckies…)

**P/S**: As usual, thank you so much Jinxmint my Beta reader lil' sis! ; )


	4. Bottoms up!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts as SQUARE ENIX, Disney Co. and Tetsuya Nomura owns it. If only I could get my hands over the game, (which I already have, since I can touch and play it) I would definitely go witty. XD

**_Author's_ _Personnel Note: _**_Glad you can make it to read my story. Enjoy!_

**BLOOPERS**:-

**Waft**: Man... Writing makes me hungry... Food anyone?

**All**: Yeah!!

Waft droves them to McDonald... They went into the fast – food restaurant to have a seat... Waft goes to the counter.

**Waft**: (not looking at the person in charge but instead, looking at her wallet to see how much money she has...) Ellow, I wanna make an order please... I'll have two extra large cheeseburger for those two skinny sturdy boys, fish fillet for the young girl, a chicken rice soup for me, and ooh, in addition, nuggets and French fries for the four of us… And four diet coke to go with...

**Sora**: …….. (stares)

**Waft**: Hurry up please, we have a fic to catch on…

**Sora**: ….. HELLO?!! Are you blind or somethin'? This is ME, SORA! Why are you asking me for those foods?

**Waft**: (looks up) Oh! It's you... Hey wait a sec! O.o! What are you doing there?? **Get off the counter!** I thought you're Ronald's statue order pick-up!

**Sora**: O.O!** How do I get to look like Ronald?**

**Waft**: Oye! (slaps forehead) It's the baggy pants… Must have miss looked it… (grins)

**Sora**: Hey!! It's not even **yellow** you moron!

**Waft**: Well then, it must be your shoes… They're too big… They do look like Ronald's…

**Sora**: WHAT!! (frowns) **Why I oughta-!!**

**Kairi**: Stop you two! Now don't debase us in public!!

**Sora**: **I don't care!! She mocks me first!! Hiyaargh!!** (chases Waft with keyblade)

**Waft**: Hey, wait, **STOP!** Arghh!! I didn't mean it!! **Help!!** XO!

**Riku**: Now that somethin' new we don't get to see in Kingdom Hearts…(snicker)

**Kairi**: (sweatdrop) Riku...

**Riku**: (sigh) Those two are like cats and dogs... Can't stay put at any time at all! Well on with the fic now. I'm gonna take the orders for them...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Bottoms Up! 

Aerith is busy cooking some soup while Tifa is chopping some veggies with her bare clean hands.

" O.O! _Whoa, that girl is pretty tough! For her age… Hmm..._" uttered Sephy to himself about Tifa.

"_She really looks suitable for me..._" the words echoed from his lips though unfamiliar to his character.

……………..

On the other hand, Yuffie is laying the table as fast as any ninja could do. Cloud and Leon were bringing out the goods and drinks. Sephy who is sitting on a log, turn his face to the boys, looking at them gallingly. He still feels angry at Leon and Cid's stance in satirizing him about the 'hula-skirt' girls. Then the two suddenly gawks at him back.

"_What are you two dumb headed looking at??" he thought. _

"Hey, Seph! **Hula-hula!** Kissy-kiss! Mm-muahcks! **Ha-ha!**" said Leon hassling him.

"**What the-??!** Grr..!!"

"**Budala… Budaley…!** Sephy got caught uneasy! Thought there were Hawaiian girls, but instead he got all silly! Hahahahahs!" sang Cid chanting happily as he shakes himself like dancing throwing basket of flowers around him.

"_Those **assholes!!!**_" thought Sephy about them.

"Enough you two! Stop messing around with Seph already! We have major things to do!"

"Oh, fine... Since you insist madam," the both answered.

And Seph gave a grin. A happy smile it is, with some relief… He was pleased.

"_Thank You... Tifa, my savior..._" the words expressed from his mouth softly, unknowing to himself.

………..

'_Sephy is having a crusshhh…! Sephy is having a crusshhh….! _' The thought raced in his mind like a happy kid repeating the words in a rhythmic tone while cycling a bike around a tree... Well the tree is Sephiroth… And the kid was Tifa, giggling along her words... Sephiroth felt cheerful. His eyes enlarge with a beam. A smile carved on his lips and-..

MENTAL SHAKE!

"**The Fu-k?!** What was that??! The **heck** am I thinking **anyway?!! **What's going on to me?? My notion isn't straight!!" said Sephy to himself. He shook his head in bewilderment and tried not to look or think about Tifa for a while.

Cid in contrast is doing his own works. They don't even know what is he really up to, coz they didn't ask the geezer to do works as they respect him as an elder, guy. Suppose the 'elder' has his on intentions too.

"Hey Seph," said Cid suddenly as he make a face to face with Sephiroth.

"_What? What do you want now? Can't you just leave me in peace?!_"

"Why don't you come and help me out, instead of sitting there looking exasperatingly, as if you are gonna fuck 'em out."

"_What?? This **old stool** has laser like sharp mouth- and... and... callous tongue!! Why would he even think like that?! Damn you old man!!"_ thought Sephy as he harrumph crossly.

"Oh, **come on!** Don't be such a hardheaded guy. You're not really thinking **that** right?" Cid continues as he gave a pat at Sephy's back.

"No… I'm not…! And stop patting me like a pet!!" said Sephy irritated and a lil' hesitate about it. Maybe he **was,** afterthinking what they do to them.God forbid!

"Then, don't just let your ass park yourself on the log! Help yourself with this spatula instead…"

"_Argh! The nerve!! Will someone just zip it this old man??_" said Sephy murmuring like mad.

"You were saying…?? **I heard that...**" asked Cid with a defiant stare.

"Uhh... Nothing!! You're daydreaming. **Seriously **old pal!! I was just saying- …wait. Wait a minute! What? Spatula? What are you up to anyway?" asked Sephy shockingly.

"I'm gonna do some Big Ben old style cookin'... Mind to endeavor?"

"Cooking huh? Well I guess that's fine by me... Old Seph haven't cook for a while though…" said Sephy lubberly, trying to please him and making Cid forget about the word he just spit out towards him.

At that point, Sephy reluctantly joins the contented Cid at his work.

Meanwhile, at Aerith and Tifa's, the girls had conversations too. Yuffie tags along in the chat. For some reasons, the ninja girl feels like having some girly consultation.

"Hey, Aerith! You're really good at cooking! (_Besides your weird taste of making drinks and lemonade's of course…) _Where did you learn all this things?"

"Well... It was nothing really... My late mom taught me…" said Aerith willowy to Yuffie with a smile carving at her mouth.

"Drinks too??"

"Nope, I figure that myself."

"_No wonder it tasted odd…"_

"Yeah... Every girl should learn how to cook right? Or else they'll loose their gorgeous…" Tifa added as she giggled.

Yuffie went to Tifa to have a look at her cooking. She snorted a little, looking at the food she's preparing. It was all black and a slight burnt smell was in the air. Yuffie coughs a little and gave a big grin. Her hands, holding her cheeks and followed by a very funny ogle on her face, she gave Tifa quite a scare.

"Yeah, you should... You're **reaaaaally** gonna need it if you want to win their hearts!" said Yuffie deriding.

"Why are you being so MrGreen-ny? Stop looking at me like that! We have works to do!" scoffs Tifa.

"Hmm…What are ya cooking anyway?"

"Uh…, it's- um….."

"Well…?"

"….. Non of your concern!! It's a secret of my family! Go away and do your job Yuffie Kisaragi!"

"Hehe! Oookay. I'll leave you with yer cooking. Good luck!" answered Yuffie with a smile.

Tifa knows that her cooking skills are awfully bad, but she just can't admit it. Instead, she forces people to eat them. Well she did try her best to please everyone, including herself. But, it just never did!

Yuffie chuckled a little and quickly sustained her job. Aerith also gave a soft laugh hearing that. She also thinks that Tifa need to study more about cookery.

"Hmm... Talking about food preparation... Did you gurls happen to see my fish that I was going to use for the soup? I really need it now…" asked Aerith suddenly.

"Huh? Even the fish went on missing?! I wonder who's been rummaging around our table work??" said Tifa.

"Yeah, me too! I thought, I've just put a plate of onigiri's here just now, but it's gone!" said Yuffie.

"It's okay. Let's us help you find it. I think I can smell the goon that's been trespassing this place."

"Oh, kindly thank you to both of you! And do please hurry before the others arrive!" Aerith smiled.

They both nodded. As the girls were busy **'hunting'** for the fish, the boys scent something **good**. Leon is getting his skin tanned with Cloud next to him at the moment.

"Mmm... That's a really good aroma! Ahh... I can't wait to eat! I wonder who's making the cuisine?" said Leon to Cloud, sniffing.

"Em... That could only be Aerith. Tifa can't even possibly fry an egg…"

"Yes... Probably. But Aerith scares me sometimes when she makes her drinks. I rather not take it if she's doing it for the party. Last time I drank the lemonade just trying to please her, I ended up in bed like two months with going in and out of the toilet non stop… Too much lemon and salt I suppose. That's what the doctor says."

"DYeah, I can't help it either. But I still remember the time Tifa make us eat the rations she's making. Urgghh…!! It gives me the creeps..."

"Dowh… Why should ya tell…? I'm already shaking from head to feet… Brrr…"

The boys shook their heads thinking about it. It does give them the death feeling to their stomach. They shivered and felt nauseous. They look like they're about to puke.

"We're gonna need an anti-Tifa repellent when she solicits us to eat her cooking later…" said Cloud with a simper.

"Yeah, with non-Aerith juice maker too," guffawed Leon.

"Yes, that should do it..." said Cloud agrees.

They both burst to hilarity…

"I always wonder, how you can love Tifa at the first place?" asked Leon as he still gurgles.

"Recap... It was **her** who falls to me. Not in reverse... I don't quite fond ofher these days…"

"Eh? Of all the sudden, you don't? Is that so? And why is that?" asked Leon as he pushes his sunglasses upwards.

"See these marks?" Cloud showed his back and chest that is full with bruises.

"Oh, are those clouts you get from fighting the heartless?

"**I wish…** No it's not..."

"Then, what is it? Practice field?"

"No… (sigh) **Tifa…**" denied Cloud again as he sigh heavily.

"Tifa? Ooo… What, you've been fighting with her?" wondered Leon.

"Yes, Tifa... We've already broken up… For some reason, she's been mad at me these days. She said I'm not like me before, anymore… What does that have to do with me now??"

"Really? I guess she's right."

"What…, now you're on her side now?! Great. Just great!"

"I tell you what. It's because you've been busy with fighting, works and training, you forgot to even say hello to her. No wonder she's sulking from you!"

"Oh… I guess you're right. I haven't thought of that. She must've been really annoyed and fed up with me. Man, where are my manners."

"Well, you can always try slow talk with her, explain and stuff. I'm sure she'll understand. I think he cares you more than you do Cloud."

"Yeah. I suppose so. But I'm not gonna win her heart back just by losing to her saying sorry! What will my ego say…"

"Hmph. You and your ego. No wonder she always says you keep on drifting, drifting and drifting… Well, for a drifter, you sure seem to have a plan. Tell me. What is it?"

"It's like this….." and Cloud started to explain the plan with Leon secretly.

"Em, sounds interesting! It just my work! "

"A few of our friends have joined to help. Can you too Leon?"

"You can count on me! But one thing is…"

"What?"

"Those clouts you get from Tifa… It suits with yer name. Cloud… clout… cloud… clout… cloud… clout! Heheh… Serves you right."

"Psch. I don't marvel that…"

"Cloud, clout, cloud, clout, cloud, clout… Hrmm, it really rhymes! I can do this like forever! Clout, cloud, clout, cloud, clout, cloud…" said Leon as he says the words even faster.

"Okay, stop! I won't turn into Cloud9 (a brand name for some chocolate) even if you say it nine times! Sheesh."

Again, they both laugh out loud. Cid and Sephiroth were startled by their chortle.

"Hmph! Those imbeciles! Makes me jump like a pogo stick! Even this dead fish could live again hearing their shocking cackle!" yelled Cid suddenly.

"Yes, those lazy bums... Just having fun by chitchatting all day long... They do so little work…" answered Sephiroth as he pokes the meat on the stove lazily.

"Hmph. Let them be. We veterans need to learn more then those wimps. Let's finish our cooking lesson shall we?"

"_They maybe scalawags, but at least their jobs are done! On second thought, I guess I'd rather join them! And excuse me, Mr. Know-it-all Cid! I'm not a veteran like you! Far from like you! I may have white silvery hair and look like an aged youngster, but I'm not that old! I'm the same age as Cloud, remember?? I'm half of him! And Lord! Please send me an angel to get outta here! I really gotta do something before this old freak makes me wear that stupid '**kiss the fucking cook' **apron! I'm not a 'seducing chef' for god sakes! OO! I'm a fighter!"_ shriek Sephy in his head.

"Hey, what's with the stern look on the face? Been taking hard about cookery huh? Don't worry. You'll learn fast."

"Huh-? Oh-oh yes! Yes! Right. _Screw you old macho!_"

Sephy tries to sneak away as silently as he can. His eyes are widened and attach to Cid, which is humming a tune happily as he cooks. Cid is distracted with his cooking's, maybe this is the way out! He closes his eyes and hurriedly turns his head back to the front with reprieve. He was about to open his eyes back, then...

"**EN GARDE!!** And where do you think you're going? Had enough cooking aren't ya? So, you weren't paying attention did you??" said Cid suddenly to Sephiroth with a swordfish pointing at his chest.

"**EEEEEEEKKK!!** **O.O! WTFISH!**" shouted Sephiroth scandalously.

"HAHAHAH!! XD! You yelp like a girl Seph! Made ya **squee...eaalll!**"

"**AARRGGHH!!** XO!! **Damn you old man!! Damnit..damnit..damnit..damnit!!!**"

"Angard? Or 'on guard'?" asked Tifa who walks by. "Cid, what are you doing with the fish? **I knew it!** No wonder it's been missing! Stop playing with it!"

"What?! Use yer own bait lady! This one's **mine!**"

"Cid, give it back! Aerith needs to use it!" forces Tifa as she tries to snatch the fish.

"Hak! Miss ME! Not A CHANCE!" said Cid as he runs away.

"Grr!! I'll get you no matter what!"

"_O,O! GOD! Thank you for sending me an angel!" Seph prayed._ "Great! Now Tifa's distracting Cid, I'm no longer stuck with that pervert old man!" said Sephiroth as he flew away to Cloud and Leon.

Flap. Flap. Flap.

The chase ends when Cid finally gave up the fish. Sephy on the other hand went for a yak with the other two, while Cid finishes his cooking with a glum face, wearing **the** apron. He was kinda frustrated that he didn't get to use the fish. So he ate the onigiri's.

After a few hours, they've done with their cooking. At the moment they were preparing the meal on the table, and then suddenly, Aerith saw a glitter on the sky. She wondered, as it doesn't seem to be clear to her eyesight. She stares so hard, she knocked the hot pot on the stove. It swayed and swayed around, without Aerith's notice. Tifa who is beside her, was bending over to get a fallen potato from the table. And unfortunately, the soup in the pot fell directionally to her…. ass. Then there was a scream…

"**AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! Hot! Hot! Hot! HOTTTT!!**" yelled Tifa as she rolls on the sandy beach floor.

"Oh my GOD! Tifa!!" Aerith eyes widened.

" My **BUTT**!! Are you trying to kill me Aerith?!!"

"Oh, I'm really sorry Tifa! I-"

"What's going on here? Why are you scared Aerith? Who made you cried?" asks Cloud as he runs towards them with Leon and the others.

"Oh Cloud! It was **me**, shouting!! Look what happens to me! It hurts!!" shouted Tifa showing her butt to him.

"Yeargh... What happened to you?" asked Leon.

"Oh dearest! Just look at you! Let me heal you..."

"Hey, let me go! Cloud is supposed to help me! Not YOU!!" said Tifa in rage as she pushes Sephiroth away who was holding her up. She threw Sephiroth to the side.

"Oooff!! Hey! I was just tryin' to-"

"Relax Tifa! Seph is going to heal you with an antidote! Besides, you'll loose your back if you waited for me. I don't bring any, and we don't have the time to go to hospitals. You don't wanna ruin the party right?," said Cloud cutting Seph's words.

"WHAT?! My lovely butt will putrefy?? NO!! Do it now Seph! DO IT!!"

"As you wish milady…" Seph pours the antidote on her bums.

The wound makes an sshhh sound as if it was some kind of chemical that stains her flesh. Tifa felt better after so.

"I wish Donald was here, so we can use his curaga instead! I'm sooo sorry Tifa!" said Aerith sorry.

"It's okay. As long her ass won't rot, that'll do first," said Cloud flat.

Tifa scoffs with his words.

"Suit yerself Tifa. That's what you get for stealing my fish! If you asked me with courtesy, then maybe this won't happen. Why aren't you paying attentions to your cooking anyway?" said Cid suddenly.

"What?! Hey it was Aerith's fault the pot got swayed! Not me!! Besides, the fish is ours!!"

"Hey, don't blame others for your guilt's... Come on Aerith, leave her to heal..." said Cloud again.

"B-but.. Tifa?"

"Let her butt be…!! Come."

Everyone gawk at the moment they left. It was really weird for Cloud to do so.

"(sob.. sob..) How could you Aerith!! Cloud is mine!!"

"Awhh... Tifa milady. Don't worry. I'll be your new mate." said Sephiroth with a beam and raising his eyebrows repeatedly.

"GET A LIFE, LOSER!" shouted Tifa as she gave him a slap on his face. She then ran away to the sea to calm herself.

Sephy's face went red. He then flew away to the other edge or side of the beach.

Flap. Flap. Flap.

Leon and Yuffie blink and look at each other. Yuffie shrugged and grin a lil' as she went away. Leon just kept silence and does his duty. That time, the place was quite frozen. Everyone was heated. Well, most of them..

End of chapter 4 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Waft**: I beg you, **please!** I'm no heartless!

**Sora**: (pointing the keyblade) But you **are** heartless, saying that I'm **a Ronald geek!** So, **be gone** you!

**Kairi**: Sora, **stop!** If she's gone, then the fic will die as well. Then, were no longer here..

**Riku**: Yeah, you don't get to eat your favorite cheeseburger.. (grins)

**Sora**: OH NYOOOOOO!! O.O (slaps face with both hands)

**Riku**: _It's already predictable... I knew he fall for that... _(snickers) _What a dope... _

**Waft**: Please! I'll buy you another three of them! (puppy face attack)

**Sora**: (gasp!) O.o? Three? _What a lucky day!_ Okay then, I'll spare you for now, but remember your **promise!**

**Waft**: Yeah.. Surrreee.. (grins)_ Cross your throat, and hope you choke! XP_

**Kairi**: (sigh) Whatever you guys… Where is the order? I'm starving.

_**Narrator: **What is going on? Is it really an alien scum fall from the sky? Will Aerith be able to cook the fish? Where did Sora and his friends go? All this in the fic of Spectacular Summer WAR of the fangirls! Stay tune for the revealing of Yuffie's TRUE love and Riku's chaos in next fic of** Frantic-Fan girls!**_

**Author**: Thank you for reading.. I know I made a very long blooper, so I'm really, really, really, **really**, SORRY!! It's just my natural way! _I really gotta fix this bad habit of mine…_ Again, I'm really, really, really, really (I may say this a thousand times actually), really SORRY for updating SOOO late… I had tons of works to do at home... _Yeah, actually I was loitering and snoring in bed... Ugh... I **really** gotta stop with these 'really' word… _And I would like to have helpful **reviews**! Again, I ask you a thousand apologies about the bloopers... C ya! "


End file.
